


骑士精神与现代Alpha

by Galtniss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galtniss/pseuds/Galtniss
Summary: 亚瑟·潘德拉贡是个无可救药的浪漫主义者。他有个梦想：选择自己的伴侣，一个爱他的，他也深爱的人。或许，一位灵魂伴侣。但亚瑟是威尔士亲王。他的父亲决心要让他从一个合适的贵族家庭中选择Omega。亚瑟受到包办婚姻的威胁，为了寻找自己的命中注定而逃跑了。但也许他的命运会找到他。





	骑士精神与现代Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chivalry and the Modern Alpha (The Elemental Love Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611497) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



担任威尔士亲王可不是什么易事。

 

首先，无论你走到哪里，总有人拿着相机对着你的脸，或者问你一些极度私人的问题。或者站在你旁边，直直地冒犯进你的私人领域，然后拍照。因为嘛…… _看啊！爆炸消息！我拍到了POW！哇塞！_

 

POW，这就是人们在社交媒体上对他的称呼。亚瑟注意到这个词曾经是称呼战俘的术语。

 

有时亚瑟觉得自己就像个囚犯。哦，他有一个镀金的华丽鸟笼，还有一切他能想到的物质财富。但是，他不能随心所欲地按自己的意愿行事。他不快乐。更糟糕的是，作为卡梅洛特最有资质的alpha，人们期望他很快就能有一个配偶。事实上这就是大部分私人问题的主题。他多久结婚？打算选择哪个贵族家庭？他是否会动用他的皇室特权，占有不止一个omega?亚瑟几乎要被这些问题逼疯了。

 

“亚瑟，”他的父亲说，“我们将举行一个舞会。全国最合适的omega们都将受到邀请并出席。你该找个伴侣了，作为一位alpha，长期孤身一人可不是什么好选择。”

 

关于乌瑟国王有件众所周知的事。自从他心爱的omega伊格莱茵在21年前生下亚瑟去世后，乌瑟国王便再也没有娶过伴侣。但亚瑟的自我保护意识足够强烈，他绝不会说多余的话。

 

就这样，舞会如期举行了。

 

那简直算不上什么舞会。照理说，舞会应该充斥着音乐、舞蹈，本应该充满乐趣。实际上，乌瑟国王安排的更像是某种市场。在那里，源源不断的omega们排着队从亚瑟身边走过，她们中的大部分都试图勾引他。

 

那些omega都漂亮极了，每一位都楚楚动人。即便是那些压根儿就不想出席的，那些绷着脸尽快从他身旁通过的omega，也全都如此美丽。从很多方面讲，亚瑟倒是更欣赏这些omega。她们同亚瑟一样心情阴郁，因为她们不得不像牛群一样在他面前游行。可惜这样的例子少之又少，大多数人只是盯着亚瑟，眼睛睁大，似乎这样就能让自己更有吸引力。

 

有些显然已经几天没有洗澡了，成熟的omega散发出的甜美的信息素比任何人造香水都更加诱人。她们也服用了信息素增强剂，大部分甚至还濒临发情期，而这让她们更加迷人，难以抗拒。呼吸也成了件令人兴奋的事。

 

亚瑟可以看到，不止一个宫廷守卫对omega们的关注已经远远超过了对工作的专注。假如他们有一个暗杀皇室成员的机会，那一定就是现在。亚瑟清楚，有可能在所有人注意到他之前，他就已经躺在地板上，鲜血横流。

 

“看见你喜欢的了吗？”国王问道。

当她经过的时候，父亲便会一直评论这位omega的各种优点。亚瑟已经设法不去理会他了，但当乌瑟直接和他说话时，他别无选择，只得回答国王的问题。

 

“她们都很迷人，”亚瑟回答道，“但这种寻找伴侣的方式实在太冷酷了。我希望能亲自去了解她们，从而选择一位与我契合的人。”

 

“她们是 _omega_ ，”乌瑟叹了口气，“她们全部的意义就是主动主动迎合你。她们中的任何一个都能做到。看在上帝的份上，选一个吧。那个怎么样？”他指了指一位格外活泼的金发女郎，她看上去过于洋洋得意，趾高气昂，这还是在她被国王单独挑出来之前。被点中后，她立刻向前猛冲，（得意地）皮孔朝天，粗鲁地把另一位金发女郎推到一边。

 

“薇薇安公主，殿下，”她不等乌瑟开口就对他说，“一半的西部岛屿都属于我的父亲。”

 

“她有着高贵的血统。”蒙莫斯勋爵表示赞同。他是国王的主要顾问之一，皇室档案保管员。整个晚上他都在向乌瑟介绍亚瑟面前的omega。他就是乌瑟对亚瑟发表的那些令人不安的评论的来源。“他们的孩子会格外迷人。”

 

薇薇安听了这番赞美，高兴得容光焕发，把她闪亮的头发往后一甩，“哦，他们当然会的。”她赞同道，“一顶王冠也很适合我。”

 

“你的兴趣是什么？”亚瑟这样问道，迅速意识到她会是整间屋子里他最不愿意娶的omega。

 

薇薇安冲他眨了眨眼，亚瑟想知道她是否真的有任何爱好。

 

“购物。”她告诉他，“我在所有一流的时装公司都办有会员。哦，还有鞋子。我收集鞋子，我有429双呢！”

 

显然，他们有很多共同之处。【1】“我也有几双鞋，”亚瑟告诉她，“谢谢，下一个。”

【1】译者推测这是反讽。

 

“亚瑟！”父亲生气地嘶嘶叫道，但亚瑟已经转向了那个被薇薇安推开的女孩。她看上去焦虑不安、蓬头垢面，当她意识到亚瑟在看她时，差点被自己的脚给绊倒。

 

“我不喜欢购物。”她主动说道，接着意识到自己说错话了，连忙窘迫地用手捂住嘴。亚瑟真的很想要一个男性的omega，但他知道自己能够找到一位的机会太小了。如果他不得不娶一个女人，比起薇薇安他更喜欢这个女孩。

 

“Gawant家的艾琳娜，”他听到杰弗里说，“她的父亲有爵位，但没什么财产。这姑娘没什么了不起的成就可说，去年她和米西安公主的婚约破裂了。”

 

“下一个！”乌瑟咆哮道。

 

这个可怜的女孩看上去好像就要哭了。亚瑟差不多受够了。“这不是个舞会吗？父亲？”

 

他看到父亲的目光转向了薇薇安。“是的……你说得对。”他拍了拍手，乐队立即开始演奏。

 

亚瑟立刻跳了起来，在乌瑟命令他和薇薇安跳舞之前向艾琳娜伸出手：“女士，您愿意跳舞吗？”

 

艾琳娜只是看上去有些慌张，有些害怕，亚瑟不得不拖着她一路走动。这是值得的，特别是当看到薇薇安脸上的表情。

 

“对不起，”当他们走到舞池后，亚瑟低声说，“我再也受不了了。我想，如果米西安是你的未婚妻，你对这场闹剧的兴趣应该不会比我高吧？”

 

艾琳娜摇了摇头，看起来仍然很震惊。她闻起来不像其他人那么浓烈，可能并没有服用信息素增强剂。亚瑟温和地对她笑了笑，至少他能让别人有一晚好心情。

 

“我认识你，即使我们从未见过，”他低声说道，“米西是我的一位好友，她告诉过我关于你的事。我知道，她还在为分手而难过。你应该给她打电话，再试一次。”

 

艾琳娜看起来有些吃惊。她结结巴巴地说了一些亚瑟没能听清的话，然后踩到了他的脚。亚瑟非常、非常努力地想让自己看上去是在享受这场舞蹈。他冒险瞥了父亲一眼，父亲看上去并不是很高兴。艾琳娜或许不会成为他在皇家omega中的第一选择，笨拙的舞蹈尝试也无济于事。

 

不过，艾琳娜可能是整个房间里最安全的一位。她不想要亚瑟，就像他不想要她一样。他们可能会在未来几个月内成为盟友。亚瑟同她待了一个傍晚，与她聊起了米西安。最终，她的羞怯减轻了，也俏皮地回起嘴来。她又温柔又善良， 亚瑟明白了为什么米西安那么喜欢她。他知道新闻记者们会有所作为，但他不在乎。比起像薇薇安这样的人，艾琳娜要好得多。

 

然而乌瑟不同意。

 

“多周旋，亚瑟。房间里还有其他更适合的omega。那个叫索菲娅的女孩怎么样？如此美丽高雅，她会为你诞下优秀的后代。”

 

索菲娅看上去太过贪婪了，完全不是亚瑟的菜。虽然他不喜欢那些omega们排着队像在市场上展出一样，但索菲娅看着他的模样就好像亚瑟才是那个打折出售的人，而亚瑟真的讨厌这种感觉。

 

“你知道，我确实更喜欢男性的omega，而你甚至没有提供，”亚瑟指出，“我不会接受一位女性omega的，这对我们俩都不公平。”

 

男性omega太稀少了。据亚瑟所知，在卡梅洛特的贵族家庭，乃至周边国家的皇室家庭中，没有一个这样的角色。

 

“荒谬至极，”父亲告诉他，“一旦你的omega发情，你就不会在乎这些了。选一个，完成仪式。最好别是那个Gawant家的女孩，她会让我们沦为笑柄。

 

“我需要时间考虑一下。”亚瑟尝试为自己争取时间。

 

“我们会在明早宣布，”乌瑟警告他，“如果你不选，我就帮你做决定。这将是明早第一件正事，亚瑟。”

 

亚瑟知道，国王不会让步。他环视了聚集在那里的所有omega，几乎每一位都热切地望着他。这不是他想要的。亚瑟也怀疑自己是否是她们想要的人，反正她们要的多半不是亚瑟这个人。她们只是想要皇室omega的地位。这不是求偶，没有丝毫浪漫。

 

这不是爱。

 

亚瑟只想获得爱情。要想追求某人，先主动了解。这会结合也变得更加甜蜜，当事情进展到那一步。他想要一个他在乎的人，但并不打算从宫中那成群谄媚的omega里挑选。他可以看到他的父亲正带着思索的神色打量薇薇安。她可能是父亲标准下的完美伴侣。

 

她不是亚瑟想要的。

 

亚瑟明白，他只有两个选项。他可以呆在宫殿里，最终发现自己不得不在父亲的安排下娶一位omega。或者他可以离开，自己去寻找伴侣，一位与他真心相爱的人。对亚瑟来说，他似乎别无选择。

 

—————

 

凌晨四点，由于睡不着，亚瑟行动了起来。

 

溜出宫殿很容易，守卫们正集中精力对付那些想进去的人，而不是想出来的人。亚瑟溜上他那辆最不起眼的车，偷偷开了出去。

 

他心里并没有一个明确的目的地，只是想逃离他的父亲，逃离那将被强加于他身上的omega。于是他离开城市，向西行驶，接连几小时都没有停下来。他会失踪的，当然，他的父亲一发现自己失踪就会开始寻找。亚瑟离得越远，就越难被找到。

 

离开宫殿的感觉好极了。这一次他终于做了自己的主人，而不是他父亲试图把他塑造成的那种人。起初，似乎没有人跟踪他。他知道这不会持续太久。

 

皇家卫队，父亲喜欢将他们称作骑士，是全国最优秀的。亚瑟对其中某些人比对其他人更尊重。一位叫莱昂，诚实可靠的队长；帕西瓦尔和高文，都是他忠实的得力助手。但还有个叫瓦尔兰特的家伙，自己的父亲欣赏他，而亚瑟一点儿也不相信他。当卫兵来抓捕他时，亚瑟知道瓦尔兰特会冲在队伍前头。他不会放过任何让亚瑟丢脸的机会。

 

瓦尔兰特是个暴徒，资质平平。他毫不掩饰自己对莫嘉娜公主的爱慕之情，而亚瑟也无法完全确定自己的姐姐是否喜欢他的关注。你永远不会了解莫嘉娜的事。她能照顾好自己。但作为王位第二顺位继承人，她不像亚瑟那样拥有需要马上结交伴侣的压力。无论她最终选择了谁，只要有亚瑟在，那个人就不可能成为国王。

 

亚瑟想，不管怎样，这对瓦尔兰特来说并非不可能的障碍。往亚瑟背上插一刀可比等莫嘉娜说“我愿意”还快得多。不过，莫嘉娜不可能认真接受瓦尔兰特，所以这无关紧要。

 

亚瑟一直盯着后视镜，以防万一。很快就会有人来追捕他。他那辆红色跑车太容易被认出来了，毕竟它在报纸上随处可见。

 

有人会看到他，在社交媒体上吹嘘。然后他会被找到，被带回王宫，面对他父亲为他挑选的人。她们或许已经处于化学药物引起的发情期中，为了确保亚瑟无法抵抗。她们中的大多数已经很接近那个日子了。

 

如果他的父亲急于订婚，他不可能选择艾琳娜。米西安永远不会原谅他，可他真的不太喜欢其他人。艾琳娜是唯一一个明显不喜欢像个明码标价的动物一样在他面前展示的人。其他人似乎都很高兴被这样对待，这让亚瑟感到不安。他想要的是一个伴侣，而不是某种性奴隶。

 

但他知道，当他把车开进加油站加满油、喝咖啡时一直在想，他最终不得不屈服于父亲的意志。

 

电视台有闭路电视摄像头。当亚瑟刷卡时，柜台后面的男孩仿佛失了理智，呆呆地盯着他。亚瑟知道，很快他就会恢复过来，把消息传播出去。 _哦，威尔士亲王就在我的前台！_ 如果不是他，那么当亚瑟到达达塞文桥时，收取过路费的那个女人也会做类似的事情。这样的事不会太久的。

 

现在是早春，太阳升起，明亮耀眼，低低地悬挂在地平线上。亚瑟开车远离了它，但它在后视镜里照得他眼花缭乱。当他开车穿过塞文桥时，很难分辨出是否有人跟在后面。他真希望自己记得带上了墨镜，但这是一次仓促的逃跑，当他趁着夜色从城堡溜出去时，除了逃走，他没再考虑别的。

 

威尔士似乎是个好选择。那里人更少，开阔的空间更大，更容易隐藏踪迹。 他想他可以去Brecons，找一处僻静之地。也许他可以把车开到几英里以外，去徒步旅行。或许他不会被认出来，他可以尝试那种邋遢的、胡子拉渣的模样，人们不会意识到那是他。这件事儿成功的希望很渺茫，自打出生那天起，他的脸就被刊登在报纸上。一旦他的逃离被发现，新闻就会报道出来。他在旅途中一直在听收音机，消息还没有传播出去。

 

这不是个好兆头。他的缺席本应当很快被注意到。这只能意味着他的父亲已经派出了追踪他的人，那些乌瑟确信能够将亚瑟迅速带回的人。

 

不到一小时，亚瑟便证实了他的想法。

 

他已经开到了山顶，减慢了车速，试图欣赏途中的风景，忘掉一切。他将音乐调得更响，将车窗摇了下来。早晨的空气很寒冷，但比首都的污染要清新得多。阳光仍然很刺眼，尤其是急转弯时，他突然发现阳光就直直地打在他脸上。亚瑟开得更小心了，随后，他发现自己被跟踪了。

 

起初，亚瑟并不确定。有一辆黑色的车，在他车后很远。亚瑟瞥见过它一两次，但距离太远，他无法确定。接着那辆车似乎完全消失了，于是亚瑟又放松下来。即使有人在塞文桥上，他们也不可能这么快就找到他。从伦敦到桥要好几个小时，然后还要找到他……不，他确信那不可能是他父亲的人，绝不可能。

 

亚瑟把收音机的音量调大一些，想在音乐中放松片刻。毕竟，那只是辆黑色的轿车。黑色的轿车到处都是，车上可以是任何人。

 

突然，那辆车紧紧地跟在他车后。他看见瓦尔兰特在驾驶席上冲自己咧嘴一笑。那家伙不得不在最后几处弯道猛打方向盘，以便迅速地赶上。亚瑟踩下油门，尽量不去想道路右边的陡坡。没关系的，他在道路左边。他还可以继续加速。

 

瓦尔兰特开车紧紧跟在他车后，直到道路拉直并拓宽了一小段距离。然后，瓦尔兰特开着车冲了过去，接着，亚瑟意识到他身后还有一辆车。鲍斯，比瓦尔兰特好不了多少的家伙，驾驶着那辆车。他看上去和瓦尔兰特一样，为自己的成就洋洋得意。亚瑟意识到，这两个蠢货一定是打破了所有限速，才能那么快就追上他。他希望是里昂或他的手下赶上了自己，至少他们明智而值得信赖。绝不像瓦尔兰特和鲍斯那样。

 

瓦尔兰特飞速向前行驶，很快就不见了踪影。前方道路再次曲折起来，而鲍斯仍然紧紧跟在亚瑟车后。他放慢了速度，提防着路标中警告他的那些即将经过的急转弯。这让鲍斯开得更近了。亚瑟从后视镜里瞪着他。如果亚瑟猛踩刹车，鲍斯就会直接撞上他的后背。就是那几秒钟的分心，造成了接下来的糟糕局面。

 

前方突然出现一处急转弯，比亚瑟预想的要剧烈得多。当他转过弯去时，晨曦低沉的太阳一瞬间照得他看不清事物。这足以让他看不见瓦尔兰特的车停在那儿，就在亚瑟的必经之路上。

 

亚瑟突然转向，试图避开他。可他开得太快，车子打滑了。车子转弯时他看到了瓦尔兰特，当亚瑟的车失去控制时，这个自以为是的男人脸上戴上了震惊和恐惧的面具【2】。亚瑟的汽车穿过马路，冲过安全栅栏，接着他坠了下去。

【2】原文用的“a mask of shock and horror”，我想是为了照应后文亚瑟坚信瓦尔兰特是故意的。

 

汽车沿着山坡颠簸着向下滚落，树木和灌木丛从他身旁飞驰而过。

 

脑袋撞上方向盘时，亚瑟的最后一个念头是：莫嘉娜会成为一位出色的女王。

 

——————————————————

 

全身上下都在疼痛。

 

有那么一会儿，亚瑟不明白自己身在何处。他茫然困惑地盯着那个大松树，汽车的引擎盖直直地撞到那棵树上，被撞得深深凹陷。

 

脸上有什么东西湿湿的。当他伸手去擦时，他看到了血。

 

他的血。

 

突然，亚瑟恢复清醒了。瓦尔兰特和鲍斯一直在追逐他，是他们造成了这起事故。他们几乎要了他的命，而且随时都有可能到达坠车地点，完成这件事。毕竟，不管这是不是意外，他们都不想让亚瑟活着回去讲述这件事。瓦尔兰特的车停在路中央……他试图避开他……之后他就什么都不记得了。

 

现在他坐在自己车里，车中弥漫着一股什么东西烧焦的气味。

 

燃烧。

 

亚瑟挣扎着解开安全带，然后挣扎着开门。车门已经弯曲变形，被卡住了。副驾驶位置的车门已经不见，完全被扯掉了。所以亚瑟爬过去，从车那边差不多是掉了下去。他的胸口很疼，他猜他是在坠落的时候撞上了方向盘。他的头还在流血，当他试图在左脚踝施加任何重量时，那里便疼得要命。

 

但亚瑟别无选择，他必须在车子着火或者瓦尔兰特出现之前离开，这两种情况对亚瑟都没有一丁点儿好处。

 

这场车祸的唯一好处就是它撞毁了最终使亚瑟的车停下来的那棵树。树枝落得到处都是。有些看上去很结实，足以支撑他的重量。亚瑟挣扎着走到最近的一根树枝前，把它当作一个笨拙的临时拐杖，试图保护他受伤的脚踝。树枝帮助他移动得更快了一些，尽管那根本达不到他想要的那样快。

 

他一瘸一拐地离开那辆汽车，向其他树木的掩蔽处走去。他坠毁的山谷似乎大部分都是林地。亚瑟知道他能活下来已经很幸运了。如果他的车撞上树干时再用力一点，他可能就出不来了。他没有回头，不愿去想他的生命可以如何轻易地结束。

 

目前还没有瓦尔兰特或鲍斯的踪迹，但亚瑟估计用最原始的方式走下山谷还得花一段时间。这种想法支撑着他继续前进，尽管他不确定自己还能站多久。他感到头晕目眩，浑身疼痛。

 

突然他听到了声音，吓得冻在原地，生怕被瓦尔兰特发现。

 

“在那里！”

 

“不，那儿在冒烟！别靠近它！”

 

两个男人，但没有一个听起来像瓦尔兰特或鲍斯。他们都有浓重的威尔士口音，这声音吸引了亚瑟。其中一人的声音听起来比他听过的任何声音都要甜美。亚瑟意识到，那或许是个omega。亚瑟知道他应该远远地避开这种诱惑，但他需要帮助。不管来人是谁，情况都会比亚瑟在等待中倒下、或者瓦尔兰特出现要好得多。

 

他转过身，看见了他们。两个年轻人，一个身材矮胖，一个又高又瘦。高个子那位是个omega，亚瑟很确定。他能感受到那股吸引力。或许他还不是唯一有感觉的，因为那个男人转过身来，看到了亚瑟。他呆住了，直直地盯着亚瑟。

 

或许他们会就这样一直凝视着对方，直到亚瑟倒下。但是另一个人没受什么影响。他看到自己的朋友在瞧着亚瑟，便立即朝对方走去。

 

“嘿，你还好吗？你从那儿来的？”他朝亚瑟汽车的残骸勾勾手指。

 

 这句话打破了魔咒。“帮帮我……”亚瑟喘着气说，两人向他跑来。

 

“你受伤了！”omega吸了口冷气，“威尔，他受伤了！”

 

威尔翻了翻白眼：“哦，是的，我能看出来。伙计，车里还有别人吗？”

 

“没了。”亚瑟告诉他。他觉得自己更虚弱了，因为有人在那里帮他，他再也不用一个人支撑着了，“只有我。”

 

“你看上去简直一团糟。”威尔告诉他，就好像亚瑟不知道似的，“来吧，我们送你去医院。”

 

“不，不去医院！”亚瑟坚持道，“他们会找到我的！”此刻，他感到头更晕了。他有可能会昏过去，被送到医院，被认出并被监视起来。

 

在瓦尔兰特的监管下。

 

“拜托了，如果他们找到我……我不能……”

 

威尔看上去有些怀疑：“你遇上麻烦了？”

 

那个omega仍然凝视着他：“我们可以帮他，威尔。盖乌斯叔叔退休了，但他过去是位优秀的医生。”

 

“有人把你撞出了马路？”威尔问道，“你做了什么？谁在追你？”

 

亚瑟发现，他很难把注意力集中在这些问题上。问题太多了，他身上每一处都疼得厉害，他的头感觉像要爆炸了。

 

“没什么……拜托了……”他的身子摇晃着。omega伸手扶住他。即使亚瑟处在虚弱的状态下，对方的触碰仍然让他感觉如此美好。

 

“当心点，梅林。”威尔警告道，“他是个alpha。”

 

那个omega，梅林，向他的朋友摇了摇头。“我们会帮你的，”亚瑟听到他用甜美轻快的嗓音说，“你安全了。”

 

亚瑟想要微笑。他想向那个美丽的男人伸出手去，紧紧抓住他，永远不让他离开。但是亚瑟几乎无法站直，当梅林轻轻握住他的手掌，亚瑟感到世界似乎都倾斜了。他又倒下了，这一次他没有停下来。

————————————

 

日子一天天过去了。

 

那段时间，亚瑟只有模糊的意识。他时而清醒，时而昏迷。有时他半醒着，发现一个上了年纪的男人盯着他看，眉毛不赞同似的高高扬起。偶尔，有个女人用温柔的声音同他说话。

 

但通常都是梅林在那里。甚至在亚瑟几乎失去意识时，他也能感受到这个omega就在他身边。他的存在是那样的温暖舒适。在亚瑟彻底恢复意识那天，梅林就在那里。

 

“嗨，”梅林轻轻说道，露出一个羞涩的微笑，“你醒了。”

 

这是最甜蜜的，最好的良药。亚瑟仍然非常痛苦，他的头似乎要爆裂了，但他还是勉强笑了笑。“嗨，”他试图回答，但他的喉咙干燥无比，发出的只是个个沙哑的音节。

 

梅林从床头柜上的水壶里给他倒了一杯水，走过去递给他，然后立即将杯子夺了回来。“噢，不，我不知道你现在能不能喝水。”

 

亚瑟极度渴望那杯水，他的喉咙干渴难耐。他伸手去够那杯水，但梅林把杯子推到了自己够不着的地方。

 

“我去给盖乌斯叔叔打电话，”梅林告诉他，“呆在那儿。”

 

好像他还能再做点别的什么似的。亚瑟注视着梅林冲出房间，过一会儿他又回来了，身边跟着一位妇女，以及那位年长的男人。梅林的叔叔盖乌斯。

 

“他醒了。”梅林告诉他。这是他第二次说这句话了。如果说这话的是别人，亚瑟会翻白眼的。但当他失去意识时，梅林在这里陪伴了他那么久。他是那么可爱，那么迷人，因此亚瑟只是淡淡地朝他笑了笑。

 

“我们看到了。”盖乌斯评论道，“所以，年轻人，”他对亚瑟说，“你意识到自己能活下来是多么幸运了吗？”

 

亚瑟点了点头，这才意识到这句话是有多么伤人，便用嘶哑的嗓音低声回答道：“是。”

 

“梅林，给他倒点水。“盖乌斯指示道。

 

当年轻人递过水杯时，亚瑟忍不住得意地看了梅林一眼。这回轮到梅林翻了个白眼儿，但这么做时他笑了。亚瑟发现这个微笑是那样迷人。

 

“梅林告诉我们你拒绝去医院，”盖乌斯对他说，“如果有任何违法的事发生了，我们将不得不要求你尽快离开。我们不能让自己惹上任何麻烦。”

 

“不！”亚瑟哪儿也不想去，尤其是当梅林在他身边。“我不会惹麻烦的。我被逼出了公路，我需要躲一阵子。拜托了，你们不会有任何麻烦的。”他希望这是真的。他抬头看着梅林，默默地恳求他同意。

 

“我们把他带回来时并没有看到任何人。”梅林承认道。

 

“他们可能是被自己的所作所为吓坏，然后逃走了。”亚瑟尽力说道。喝过水后，他的嗓子好多了，但听起来仍然很沙哑，“现在我醒了，他们不会靠近我们的。”

 

“嗯……”盖乌斯看向那位妇女，她看上去很担忧。

 

“我不知道……”她开口道。

 

“哦，妈妈，求你了，”梅林恳求道，“他是个好人。我能感觉到。”

 

 “你对他一无所知，”盖乌斯指出，“我们甚至不知道他的名字。”

 

“亚瑟，”亚瑟很快回答道，“我叫亚瑟。”

 

“他叫亚瑟。”梅林重复道。“你看，我们已经知道一些东西了。算了吧，他受伤了，能干什么坏事儿呢？”

 

梅林的母亲忧伤地注视着她的儿子：“很多事，我怀疑。”她叹了口气，然后对亚瑟友好地微笑了一下。

 

“我想你可以留下来。”

 

“谢谢您。”亚瑟回答道，尽管他几乎没听见她在说什么。他被梅林愉快的微笑弄得神魂颠倒。他想，在余生的每一天里，他都乐意欣赏这笑容，并且永远、永远不会厌倦。

 

亚瑟也回了一个微笑，心想他是否已经找到了他所追寻的东西，就在那个房间里。

 

“如果你愿意，我可以和你坐一会儿吗？”梅林说。

 

亚瑟明白他会非常乐意。但有件事他想先确认一下。

 

“你没有249双鞋子，对吧？”

 

就在那一刻，亚瑟意识到，梅林疑惑不解地皱着眉头的样子也是那么可爱。

 

————————————————————

 

后来亚瑟发现，梅林和他的家人朋友住在埃尔多山谷的一座小镇里，小镇与世隔绝。他们没有电视，也从未听说过互联网。这群人基本上自给自足，靠土地为生，很少出远门。这意味着他们都不知道他是谁。

 

威尔和梅林用他们用来拾柴火的卡车将亚瑟带了回去。这里只有两辆车和一部电话。亚瑟真的到达了一处偏僻无比的地方，但他毫不在意。 他们似乎认为他可能是某种罪犯，并且很显然在他被带进来时爆发了很多争议。但是梅林坚持着，亚瑟留了下来。他被安置在梅林和他母亲共有的家中，这意味这个地方一直弥漫着omega的信息素。亚瑟能够理解那些弱小的alpha是怎样匆忙地选择omega。【3】在这之前，他从未在一位omega身边待过这么久。

【3】原文是“Arthur could understand how weaker alphas might just rush at the omega of their choice. ”这句我翻译得有点难受，恳请大神拯救。

 

一整天，这里都有不同的气味。清晨梅林洗完澡后，屋里弥漫着淡淡的信息素气息。当梅林外出劳作回来，汗水在身上干涸后，气息变得强烈起来。有时在夜晚，亚瑟能捕捉到些别的东西，从梅林睡觉的房间里溢出，蔓延到整间屋子，勾起令人难以忍受的渴望。那时，忍住不去找他是很困难的。但是亚瑟一直发誓，除非是出于爱情，他绝不会占有一个omega。他一直坚持着这个信念，他想先了解他们。亚瑟已经逐渐了解梅林了，他喜欢他看到的一切。他喜欢极了。

 

胡妮斯，梅林的母亲，在看见亚瑟和梅林在一起时，一直用忧虑的眼神看着他。亚瑟毫不怀疑，她能够准确地知道亚瑟在想什么。她就像她的儿子一样善良可爱，但随着时间推移，亚瑟渐渐恢复体力，她开始谈论亚瑟何时可以离开。

 

“你不可能一直待在这里，”在亚瑟逗留一周后的晚餐时，她这样说，“一定有想念你的人。”

 

“再等一会儿，”亚瑟恳求道。他瞥了一眼梅林，听见胡妮斯忧伤地叹了口气，“在我变得更强大之前，我不能冒险离开。”

 

他已经解释了自己是如何因为拒绝结婚而被父亲的手下撞下马路，并且他不是什么罪犯，只是需要找一个安全的地方呆一段时间。埃尔多小镇已经接受了这一点，但亚瑟知道他们会对他产生更多好奇。他并没有完全撒谎，但他为蒙骗他们而感到内疚。而且胡妮斯和威尔有时看他的眼神……他毫不怀疑他们能清晰地看出他有多喜欢梅林。

 

亚瑟的脚踝只是扭伤了，没有骨折，所以他能够四处走动。很快他就发挥了自己的作用，与梅林和威尔一起工作，完成一些较轻松的任务。他的胸口依然疼痛，虽然盖乌斯说这只是严重擦伤，并且很快就会好起来，只要亚瑟能放轻松。尽管在梅林工作的时候，亚瑟并不想放轻松。他想帮忙。此外，他很快意识到，当威尔在梅林身边努力工作时，他的好胜心被激发了起来。尽管威尔只是个beta。当威尔在修理栅栏时被叫去摘生菜，这对亚瑟来说可远远不够。

 

“不要做过头了。”当亚瑟尝试着在胡妮斯的小屋后面为迅速生长的豌豆苗搭建一个小棚架时，梅林劝说道。

 

“哦，他很快就会做过头的。”威尔抱怨道，然后低声咕哝着“该死的alpha”并把栅栏用力塞进地洞里，远远大于必要的力度。

 

梅林苍白的脸上泛着淡淡的红晕。但他仍昂着头，挑衅般地扬起下巴，继续工作。“真可惜你没有做过头，威尔。要是你去年做得更好，你就不用修这栅栏了！”

 

威尔成熟地作出反应，抓起一把湿泥向梅林扔去，梅林立刻以牙还牙。亚瑟笑了起来，脸上立刻收获了威尔的回应。他希望那只是泥巴。

 

“哦，马上就轮到你了！”梅林倒吸一口凉气。

 

亚瑟和他联合起来。几分钟后，他们看起来就像是在泥浆中洗了个澡。威尔看上去是最惨的，但他扔出的泥巴几乎跟他收到的一样多，笑得比他们谁都厉害。

 

“我想，你挺好的，”威尔不情愿地对亚瑟说，“没有我想象的那么时髦和傲慢。”

 

他低头看了看自己。

 

“天哪，如果我这副样子回家，妈妈会杀了我的！我要去河边，你们俩来吗？”

 

“为什么去？”亚瑟问道。当他们俩都开始嘲笑他时，亚瑟立刻就后悔了。

 

“当然是为了洗掉这些，”梅林咧嘴一笑，“威尔是对的，你可真时髦呀。”

 

“保证你们在洗干净之前不要靠近我的房子一步！”胡妮斯的声音从厨房窗户里传了出来，“老实说，有时我觉得你还只有五岁，梅林·艾莫瑞斯！”

 

泥浆大战，在湖中洗澡。即使是在孩童时期，亚瑟也从来没有被允许过做这样有损庄严的事。他喜欢生活在这个小小的社区里，他从未感到如此自由。他希望他可以永远待在这里。当然，他想和梅林永远在一起。他只想知道，梅林会对真相作出何种反应。

 

梅林是那样迷人。亚瑟从没遇到过一位像他那样独立自强的omega。他美丽又顽固，他就是亚瑟想要的一切。就好像是命运把他们带到了一起。至少，命运、和瓦尔兰特。这股吸引力是如此强大，以至于亚瑟不明白自己究竟怎样才能忍受再次与梅林分离的痛苦。

 

即使他脏兮兮的，身上沾满泥巴，这位omega依然那么完美。亚瑟和他一起向河边走去，威尔冲在他们前面。

 

“太慢了！”威尔跳进水里时，亚瑟听见他回头叫了一声，随后是一阵欢呼声和水花四溅的声音。

 

“你想跑起来的话，可以继续。”亚瑟提议。他还没准备好聆听关于照顾好脚踝的另一番说教。说实话，他只是喜欢和梅林一起散步。“我只会拖累你。”

 

“我不介意。”梅林告诉他，“我喜欢和你在一起。”

 

这就是亚瑟想听到的。他握住了梅林的手。

 

“以防你摔倒？”梅林问道。

 

“我已经沦陷了。”【4】亚瑟向他保证，享受着这番话在梅林脸上点燃的红晕。梅林并没有把手抽回去。

【4】这里的英文是（“In case you fall?” —“I’ve already fallen.”）用词很巧妙，分享一下。

 

他们一起向河边走去。当他们到达那里时，威尔几乎消失在视线之外。他显然是个游泳健将，河水似乎也足够平稳。尽管如此，亚瑟还是享受着梅林的陪伴，他不希望这一切结束。

 

“陪我坐一会儿？”亚瑟问道。

 

“我们浑身脏兮兮的。”

 

亚瑟耸耸肩：“没关系。总比我们从河里出来，坐在这里瑟瑟发抖要好。”他坐在河岸上，抬头充满期待地望着梅林。

 

梅林迟疑了一会儿，在亚瑟前边坐了下来，然后厚着脸皮从亚瑟两腿之间挤过去，背靠在他的胸膛上。亚瑟用胳膊搂住梅林，将他拉近。他将脸埋进梅林的头发里，呼吸着他身上诱人的香气，尽管眼下他们身上的泥巴正在迅速变干。

 

他们就那样坐了一会儿，看着威尔游来游去。

 

“这里真宁静啊。”亚瑟评论道。

 

“对你来说太安静了。”

 

“我喜欢这样。”

 

“可你不能永远待在这里，”梅林听起来很伤心，“不管你在躲什么，总有一天你得回去。”

 

“我希望我能留在这里，”亚瑟承认道，“我宁愿与你在一起。”

 

梅林发出轻微的、几乎是咕噜咕噜的声音。他一定感受到了这个联结，亚瑟想。

 

“你也能感觉到吗？”亚瑟问道，他需要确认一下，“好像我们命中注定要在一起？”

 

梅林回头看了他一眼，然后移开视线。“你相信灵魂契约吗？”他问道，音量极度微小。

 

“那是个虚构的故事。”亚瑟感到梅林在他的怀里有些垂头丧气，又补充道，“我过去一直是那样想的。但现在，我不太确定了。”

 

梅林扭过头来，开心地冲亚瑟咧嘴一笑。亚瑟爱极了这个微笑。

 

“这种情况有时会发生。他们很罕见，但确实存在。我父母之间就有一个。”

 

梅林从未谈论过他的父亲，胡妮斯也从没提起过他。亚瑟一直对这个人很好奇，但因为他自己也有个巨大的秘密需要隐藏，他认为自己并没有权利去打听。不过……

 

“他们不应该是魔法使用者独有的吗？你妈妈似乎没有魔法。”

 

“我的父亲曾有魔法。”

 

曾，梅林用了过去式。“啊，因为我没有魔法，那意味着 _你_ ……”

 

梅林又在他怀里扭动起来，直到他侧过身子，紧张地望着亚瑟。“我生来就有魔法。它已经被承认合法好几个世纪了。这……对你来说是困扰吗？有些人不喜欢这个。”

 

人民爱戴亚瑟的父亲。但亚瑟不得不忍受这个。“我的姐姐拥有魔法，”亚瑟对他保证道，“她向我们的父亲隐瞒了这个，但没有对我隐瞒。她知道我能接受这个。不仅仅是接受。”

 

亚瑟能够真切地感受到，当他说这些话时，梅林身体的紧张感渐渐消退。梅林对他展露出的饱含希望与爱意的微笑几乎有些吓到他了。这让亚瑟怀疑，自己怎么会配得上别人这样注视着他，好像是他为梅林在天空中挂上了明月与繁星。

 

他意识到，如果可以的话，他会这样做的。他愿意为梅林做任何事。

 

“我真想见见她。”梅林说。

 

“她会喜欢你的，”亚瑟冲他保证道，“当你们见面的时候，她 _会_ 喜欢你的。”

 

梅林听了，高兴地轻轻叹了口气。如果笑容还能再扩大的话，他的微笑又灿烂了几分。“你从不谈论你的家庭。”

 

他从不谈，而且他有很好的理由。但梅林率先吐露了他的秘密，而亚瑟知道他也必须这么做。重要的是，他们之间（应该）毫无隐瞒，也没有任何可能影响到他们未来关系的事情。无论亚瑟做了什么，无论他尽力让自己做得多么正确，他的omega都会和他紧密地联系在一起。（他希望）梅林不会为他的做法而感到后悔。

 

“我的父亲，”亚瑟小心翼翼地说，“他是国王。”

 

梅林绷紧了身子，可能是觉得自己被人嘲笑了。于是亚瑟抱紧了他。

 

“你在这里看不到新闻，但我失踪的消息已经在全国传遍了。总有一天，他们会找到那辆车，然后追踪我到这里。”

 

“但是你……你是亚瑟 _王子_ ？”

 

“是的。这有什么不同吗？”

 

“这当然有！”

 

“我接受了你的魔法。”亚瑟提醒他。

 

“这不一样。这……亚瑟，你必须从贵族家庭中选择一位omega，你不能和像我这样的人在一起。”

 

“这就是我一直在逃避的。我的父亲……”

 

“你说的是 _国王_ 吧！”梅林指出。

 

“国王，是的。他试图安排我和一个我几乎不认识的人结婚。我不想那样。我想自己去逐渐了解我的伴侣。我想……我想要你，梅林。我想在这里呆久一点，更好地了解你。当我们都准备好时，我想正式地建立联结。你有魔法，你可以做到这个。但我想向beta那样追求你。然后……你得同意成为皇家omega。”

 

“我？”

 

“只要你愿意，”亚瑟向他保证道，“我知道这很难接受，我们几乎不了解对方。”

 

但是，梅林已经完全转过身来面对着亚瑟，就跪在他两腿之间。那么，那么近。他身上甜美的omega信息素几乎让人无法抗拒。

 

“我想要这一切。”梅林向他保证，“或许我本不会选择成为皇家omega。但如果这是唯一的办法，那就没关系了。只要能和你在一起。我不觉得我们才刚认识，我感觉我好像一直都认识你，就像我们注定要在一起一样。”

 

“是荷尔蒙……”亚瑟知道当omega如此靠近一位alpha时会如何反应。他们无法控制自己。他不能让自己蠢到去妄想那是别的什么。

 

“是的，但我们第一天找到你时可不是荷尔蒙作祟。我让威尔去了那个山谷，有什么东西把我吸引到了那里。我们从未去过那个地方，威尔一直在抱怨，如果我们砍伐那里的树木，我们会被逮捕，因为那里是某种国家公园之类的东西。但我知道我必须去那里。这是因为你，亚瑟。我们注定要在一起。”

 

亚瑟不想再听下去了。他将梅林拉进一个吻，向后仰着，直到他躺在草地上，梅林趴在他身上。梅林尝到了一切美好的滋味，当他回吻亚瑟时，感觉是那么温暖舒适。他感到这一切都是 _正确_ 的。

 

“你可真美。”亚瑟抵着他的嘴唇喃喃道。

 

“我可不是姑娘。”梅林在亲吻间隙抗议道。

 

“我注意到了。但这并不意味着你不能美丽动人。”亚瑟坚持道，抱着梅林翻了个身。现在梅林躺在了草地上，在他身下，就在他怀里。他想摸遍他的全身。他的脸颊，他的头发……亚瑟拉起梅林沾满泥土的衬衫，用手抚摸着下面苍白的皮肤。

 

“哦，看在上帝的份上，去开个房吧！”威尔从他们身边走过时咆哮道。这话就像一桶冰水（浇在头上）。

 

梅林抬起头，对亚瑟开心地露齿一笑。在他们接吻时，亚瑟把他的头发弄乱了，正乱七八糟地支棱着。亚瑟只想再次抓住他，把他滚到草地上，就在那里占有他。他根本不在乎威尔站在那里。但他的确在乎梅林，并希望一切对他来说都是完美的。

 

亚瑟深吸一口气，渐渐平静下来。他坐起来，勉强和梅林拉开了一点距离。

 

“我们该清洗一下，然后回去了。”他叹了口气，“如果我们继续下去……我没法控制我自己。”

 

梅林又紧紧地靠了过来，亚瑟脸上流露出甜蜜的、放肆的笑容。“我不介意。”

 

但亚瑟做到了。他决心坚持自己的原则。“我想让你知道，我选择你是因为你是个怎样的人，而不是出于我们的alpha/omega 荷尔蒙。”

 

“我知道。”梅林同意道，“我们能回到亲吻的环节吗？”

 

“不能。”亚瑟站了起来，试图忽视梅林脸上极度失望的表情，“我们应该慢慢来。”

 

在他身后，他听到威尔几乎忍不住笑了起来。

 

“闭嘴，威尔！”梅林爬了起来，瞪着他的朋友，然后又把全部的注意力转回到亚瑟身上。“你真的想慢慢来吗？”

 

“我尊重你的意愿。”亚瑟尽可能平静地说，他知道威尔在公然偷听。他凑过去在梅林耳边低语，这样威尔就听不见他们在说什么了。太近了，梅林的气息又扑面而来。但是亚瑟下了决心：“拜托，请让我那样做。”

 

梅林皱了皱眉，然后低头看了一会儿地面。当他再次对上亚瑟的凝视时，他看上去并不开心。

 

“你讨厌这个主意。”

 

“不。”梅林又靠近吻了他一下。“这主意很好。但事实上……你是个alpha，亚瑟。你们这些人是不那样处事的。很快你就会改变主意，或者我会为你改变。“如果这还不算是警告的话，梅林又调皮地看了亚瑟一眼。“嘿，我们不是要去河里一起洗澡吗？我们得脱掉衣服……”

 

梅林，亚瑟能看出来，并不打算让他的独身生活变得轻松。

 

———————————————

 

亚瑟恢复得很快。这部分归功于他待在野外呼吸新鲜空气，部分归功于优质的家庭烹饪，部分还归功于盖乌斯医师的治疗。但是，亚瑟知道，最重要的是梅林的功劳。

 

梅林声称他的魔法不擅长疗伤，但亚瑟总能感觉到它的存在。这就像是个保护罩，一直护他周全。他们俩越亲密，亚瑟就越能感受到。梅林的魔法几乎和梅林一样爱亚瑟。这让亚瑟相信，他所做的一切、所选的伴侣都是正确的。他也很高兴他们在等待，确信最后的结合会更好，在充满欲望的同时饱含爱意。

 

尽管如此，要遵守他的誓言还是很困难。他所有的alpha本能都在对他尖叫，让他占有他所选择的伴侣，尽快完成这一切。埃尔多没有别的单身alpha，这让他庆幸。亚瑟认为，如果这里有的话，他没法阻止自己把他们赶出去。

 

一星期过去了。

 

从某些方面来说，这是亚瑟一生中最漫长的一个星期。他只想把自己深深埋进自己所选择的伴侣，要求得到属于他的东西。在其他方面，时光飞逝，春末的日子里，他和梅林一起工作（还有威尔在，但没有什么情形是完美的）。傍晚，他和梅林坐在一起，聊天，了解他的一切。他在求爱。亚瑟可以想象，他的父亲要是知道了这一点，会笑多久、笑多大声。

 

梅林对此也不太满意。他不断地找借口来触碰亚瑟，靠近他，直到亚瑟整个鼻腔充斥着梅林的信息素。要抗拒他实在是太难了。

 

一天晚上，当胡妮斯上床睡觉后，梅林格外亲昵地在起居室的沙发上依偎着亚瑟，一有机会就偷偷亲吻他。

 

“别，”亚瑟恳求道，“你不知道要抗拒你有多难。”

 

“那就不要。”梅林嘲笑着他，并试图趴在他的膝盖上。

 

亚瑟将他推开。“天哪，你真是个顽固的、爱出风头的小家伙，不是吗？”

 

但梅林和宫廷舞会上的那些家伙截然不同。他充满爱意地凝视着亚瑟，而不是像某些人那样，眼神盲目而呆滞。那些家伙被注射了荷尔蒙，这样他们根本不会在乎占有他们的alpha是谁，只要有alpha那么做。

 

梅林躺在沙发上，抬起双腿，放在亚瑟的膝上。亚瑟明白，或许他应该把它们推开，但他的决心正在日益渐弱。

 

“很快，”梅林告诉他，目光久久地停留在亚瑟脸上，“我的发情期就要到了。再过一周，最多两周。你那些尊贵的浪漫观念是不起作用的。”

 

“我可以离开。”亚瑟虚弱地说。他也等得不耐烦了，随着他与梅林相处的天数渐渐增加，他越来越无法抗拒梅林。他发现自己为了最微小的烦恼而对人大发雷霆，在最简单的任务上犯错。

 

“你敢，”梅林警告到，“我会抓住你的，你知道我可以。”

 

“神经病，”亚瑟深情地说道，脱下了梅林的一只鞋。他的omega似乎越来越怕痒，随着日子一天天过去，亚瑟厚颜无耻地爱上了欣赏对方在自己的触摸下蠕动。

 

“你可以说……啊！不要！不！”梅林疯狂地扭动着身子，好不容易把脚挣脱出来，蜷成一团怒视着亚瑟：“这是虐待！我打赌你们宫廷里的人都是这样对待自己的omega的！”

 

亚瑟不想去回想宫廷里的任何人。充满希望的是，瓦尔兰特从来没出现过。但亚瑟知道他迟早会被找到，他必须回去。这也是为什么，他不想再等下去了。

 

“明天，”他轻柔地说，“我想我们已经等得够久了。”

 

梅林盯着他看了一会儿，然后急切而警觉地坐了起来：“当然。”

 

“有什么隐蔽的地方我们可以去吗？离开你母亲的房子？”

 

“村子边上有个旧谷仓，我可以在干草棚上铺毯子。”

 

“一个温暖舒适的小窝。”亚瑟评论道。

 

“哦，傻瓜王子，这不符合你的王室标准吗？”

 

“威尔士。威尔士亲王。”【5】亚瑟纠正道，因为梅林过于频繁地这样称呼他。他的父亲肯定不会喜欢的。“你知道，这是你的国家。还是说你认为你们都是傻瓜？”

【5】这里梅林管亚瑟叫“Prince of Prats”，而亚瑟的头衔是“Prince of Wales”。这里看英文更萌。

 

“一定是。”梅林同意道，“看看我是怎么安排的。”

 

不管梅林是不是珍贵的omega，亚瑟都不反对用胡妮斯的垫子拍打他的脸颊。

 

是的，毫无疑问，国王不会赞成这件事。但他对此也无能为力，

 

————————————————

接下来的一天，亚瑟什么也记不清了。

 

他们把大部分时间都用来将威尔打算第二天带到农贸市场去出售的春季蔬菜装上卡车。这就是社区里购买他们无法生产的必需品的方式。接着，梅林消失了一会儿，亚瑟尽量不去想象他在谷仓里为他们俩铺床的样子。

 

相反，他忙着帮助胡妮斯，为她砍新鲜柴火，然后给她房子的侧门刷油漆。他为拐走她的儿子感到内疚，好像是他辜负了她的仁慈和好客。这似乎不是一个报答她的好办法。

 

“你们俩今天都很安静。”胡妮斯在晚餐时评论道。

 

“忙碌的一天，”梅林告诉她，“而且我还没做完我的工作，一会儿我还得回去。我觉得有些篱笆需要修补一下。”

 

胡妮斯什么也没说，只是尖锐地看了亚瑟一眼。她可不笨。果然，晚餐结束时梅林匆匆离去，她请亚瑟帮她收拾残局。

 

亚瑟几乎什么都吃不下，只是忙着想今晚的事。胡妮斯拿过他的盘子，皱起眉头。

 

“修理篱笆总会让我感到饥饿，”她评论道，“看，梅林把他盘子里的东西吃得一干二净。我不认为他有好好品尝一口食物。”

 

亚瑟不知道该说些什么。“我会把它们拿去做肥料”已经是他能想出的最好的话了。他转向门口，摸索着把手，成功把盘子摔在了坚硬的石头地板上。它碎了，浪费掉的晚餐溅得到处都是。

 

胡妮斯重重地叹了口气，开始拾起碎片，当亚瑟试图帮忙时把他拍走。“不，你只会割伤自己，你好容易才从你的事故中恢复过来。”

 

“但我乐意。”

 

“很好，亲爱的，但实际上我的那套餐具可不算多，应付不了更多的破损。你为什么不赶快跑去找梅林呢？”

 

“但是……”

 

当时亚瑟一定看起来很内疚，因为她开始大笑起来。“哦，亚瑟，我很高兴你一直在努力尊重他，我知道你会好好待他，但现在让我们都尽快摆脱痛苦吧。走开走开，去吧！”

 

亚瑟发现自己急急忙忙地走出屋子，身后的门在他意识到发生什么之前就关上了。胡妮斯也是位霸道的omega，他能清楚地看出梅林是从哪里继承了这些特质。尽管如此，她还是向亚瑟送上了她的祝福，因此他们不必再在早上偷偷摸摸地进屋。

 

亚瑟无法抑制地微笑着，梅林终于要属于他了。他急急忙忙地赶到谷仓，他知道梅林会在那里等他。天渐渐黑了，周围一个人也没有。他们不会被谁打扰。亚瑟跑完最后一段路程，推开谷仓的门走了进去。

 

谷仓里弥漫着香甜的干草气息，以及浓烈的梅林的气味。亚瑟关上身后的门，另外还插上了门闩。

 

“梅林？”他轻柔地呼唤道，上面的某个地方回应了他。

 

亚瑟急切地爬上干草棚，一次爬了两级。他从椅子的顶端爬上阁楼的木质地板。屋顶低低地压在他头上，他不得不稍微蜷缩一下。木头在他的重压下嘎吱作响，他皱起眉头。

 

梅林在那里铺了一张床。他把一堆堆干草压平，在上面铺上床单和毯子。一根横梁的挂钩上吊着一盏露营灯，整个空间都沐浴在温暖的光辉中。梅林光着上身躺在床上，腰上盖着毛毯，正等待着亚瑟。他伸出手来发出邀请，嘴角挂着一丝紧张的微笑。

 

“这样可以了吗？我可不擅长诱惑别人。”

 

梅林是亚瑟这辈子见过的最迷人的家伙。即使他衣冠楚楚，但对亚瑟来说，他有着更多的魅力。亚瑟想知道，梅林在那些毯子下是否一丝不挂。

 

“这很不错。”亚瑟安慰他，音量比预期的还略高一些，他咳嗽一声。“不仅仅是不错，这是完美的。 _你_ 是完美的。”

 

他虔诚地跪在临时搭建的床沿上，眼睛盯着面前的情景。如果他当时没有逃离宫殿，他现在可能已经与其他任何一个omega结了婚。他会把对方放在一张合适的床上，放在昂贵的床单上，按照他被要求的那样取悦对方，服从他基本的alpha本能。那会是个冰冷而空洞的结合。没有人能像梅林那样，让他的内心充斥着爱意。他握住梅林伸出的手，深情地挨个儿亲吻了他的手指。接着他俯身，吻住梅林的唇。

 

随着亲吻加深，梅林把身体向后挪了挪，给亚瑟腾出位置。亚瑟踢掉他的鞋子。他踢得太用力了，听到一只鞋掉了下去，掉在地板上。

 

“希望奶牛还没进来，”梅林咧嘴一笑，“我打赌那很贵。”

 

“我才不在乎那只鞋，”亚瑟低声咆哮道，把连帽衫从头顶扯掉，接着脱下里边的T恤。他把那些一起扔到一边。“我们不需要衣物，”他拽了拽梅林盖在身上的毯子，“你有穿什么吗？”

 

“也许吧。”

 

“马上脱掉。”

 

“皇室命令？”

 

“没错，你得遵守它。”

 

亚瑟意识到，如果梅林没有接触过电视，他或许不会得到任何参考。他也没有没有采取行动脱下任何东西，因此亚瑟希望他在毯子下是一丝不挂的，他希望他的想象不是错误的。亚瑟挣扎着脱下牛仔裤和内裤，钻进毯子里。谷仓里很冷，但这并不是说他期望长久地注意这一点。他伸手去触碰梅林，只摸到了温暖柔软的皮肤。

 

“想不等我就开始吗？”亚瑟轻声说，他翻了个身，紧贴着梅林躺着，又俯下身去吻他。

 

“嗯，你动作真慢。”梅林抱怨道。他张开嘴想说些别的什么，亚瑟趁机把舌头伸了进去。这非常有效地让梅林闭了嘴。他们亲吻了好几分钟，直到亚瑟微微抽开身体，开始探索梅林的脖颈。他在他喉咙上落下一连串的亲吻，一直到他脉搏跳动的地方，亚瑟在那里留下吻痕。他吮吸着，留下一块早晨难以掩藏的淤青。

 

梅林呜咽着，向他拱起身子。亚瑟能感觉到梅林大腿处的勃起。有太多东西仍然覆盖着他的omega，阻挡着他。

 

“让我看看你。”亚瑟喃喃自语，把毯子从梅林身上扯开。

 

“冷！”梅林抱怨道，但这只是象征性地抗议。他的双手颤抖了一会儿，亚瑟知道他在考虑着掩住自己。但相反，他毅然抬起下巴，凝视着亚瑟。亚瑟提醒着自己，梅林还是个处。尽管他有些虚张声势，但可能还是很紧张。这些只让他更加迷人了。

 

亚瑟低头凝视着身下的omega。梅林身材苗条，肤色苍白，但多年艰辛的户外劳作是他变得健美，尽管肌肉还不够发达。他臀部有块褪了色的瘀伤，在乳白色的皮肤上清晰可见。一条欢乐的小径从梅林的肚脐往下延伸到他的腹股沟，他的阴茎骄傲地挺立在一团黑色的毛发中间。

 

“哦……”亚瑟对他说道，“如此美丽。”

 

梅林撅着嘴，但忍不住咯咯地笑起来。“我不是姑娘。”他坚持道。

 

“当然不是。”

 

“我很冷。”

 

“我们会解决这个的。”亚瑟自信地说，爬到梅林身上，撑住自己，这样他就不会压着对方。“我会叫你浑身燥热，你会感到发情期提前到来了。”

 

他把他们的腹股沟贴在一起，磨蹭着梅林。他爱极了他的omega因为快感而发出的呜咽声。“哦，你喜欢这样吗？”

 

梅林又发出一点声音。他的气味越来越浓，不一会儿，亚瑟的大腿感到湿润了。他将手伸到梅林的两腿之间，发现他已经完全湿透了。他已经准备好了。这根本没花什么时间。亚瑟唯一能做到的就是不把梅林翻过来，立即骑上他。他所有的冲动都叫他这么做，他不得不与之抗争。梅林在他身下扭来扭去，无助地抬起臀部渴求亚瑟，这一点帮助都没有。

 

“看看你，这么湿，这么渴求着我。”亚瑟将一个手指点在嘴唇上，品尝着指尖的湿润。有些咸，充满着梅林的味道，他想要更多。梅林盯着亚瑟嘴里的手指，看上去完全被它迷住了。

 

“求你了，”梅林恳求道，“别再慢吞吞的了。”

 

“你甚至没在说英语。”【6】

【6】应该是指亚瑟嘲笑梅林话都说不清了。

“赶紧操我吧！”梅林咆哮道。他向身下伸手去触碰他omega 的入口，把他湿润的手盖在亚瑟脸上，指尖在亚瑟嘴唇上游走着，并让亚瑟咬他的手指。“做吧。”

 

好吧。梅林的气息令人迷醉，亚瑟屈服了。他搂过梅林，将他翻了个身，梅林趴在那个临时的枕头上胜利地低喊一声，然后惊讶地尖叫起来。亚瑟把脸埋在omega湿漉漉的小孔那里，开始用舌头舔拭。

 

“天哪！亚瑟！”

 

“感觉好吗？”亚瑟伸手触碰梅林的阴茎，用手指把它包裹起来。

 

亚瑟做着这一切时，梅林无助地呻吟着。他的阴茎在亚瑟手里胀大，渗出点点液体。他扭过身子回头张望着。“标记我吧。”梅林绝望地乞求道，“啊……如果你不停下，我就自己来。我想要你进来……求求你……哦，求求你……”

 

亚瑟还想继续玩下去，探索着他伴侣的身体。但亚瑟的阴茎紧贴着肚子，前端渗出的液体缓缓滴下来。他不能再等下去了，底部的结已经开始微微膨胀。一旦结彻底形成，它就没法再进入梅林未经人事的穴口。亚瑟亲吻了一下梅林的背脊，催促他跪了起来。亚瑟掰开梅林的双腿，跪在他两腿之间，阴茎顶端抵住梅林的穴口，紧紧地抓住omega 的臀部来稳住自己。

 

亚瑟小心翼翼地把他那粗大的老二插进梅林的身体。尽可能艰难地移动着，直到整根没入，梅林喜悦地呜咽一声。梅林的内壁充满了汁液，抽插对亚瑟来说似乎很容易。但这是梅林的第一次，不管感觉多么好，亚瑟必须克制住猛然插入并开始狠狠操他的冲动。

 

“你还好吗？”亚瑟耳语道，俯下身去，紧贴着梅林的后背。

 

“动一动，”梅林恳求道，“我不是玻璃做的。”

 

亚瑟退出去一半，然后又插了进去。因为快感，梅林又发出半是啜泣半是呻吟的声音。

 

“快一点。”

 

还是那么霸道。亚瑟不在乎。他一次又一次地插入，每次都更用力、更迅速，直到他找到一个很棒的节奏。他的结一点点胀大，他能感觉到它撞击着梅林穴口那圈紧绷的肌肉。

 

“我感觉到了……”梅林呻吟着，“哦……亚瑟……”

 

亚瑟抽插得更用力，更迅速，因为他们的身体已经完美地契合在一起。过了一会儿，梅林紧紧地抱住他，哭叫起来，床单上溅满了omega透明的体液。亚瑟继续操弄着他，在梅林高潮来临时紧紧箍住他，然后继续撞击着他的敏感点。他能感到梅林的腿在他身体两侧发抖，他紧紧地抓住梅林的臀部，帮他支撑着身子。亚瑟的结已经很大了，他浅浅地推动着，在即将到达时加快了速度。

 

“太大了……”梅林在他身下呻吟着，“太棒了……”

 

亚瑟本能地向前倾身，他的嘴找到梅林的脖子，咬了下去，在他将梅林彻底标记为他的伴侣时射在他体内。梅林呻吟着，抽泣着，以不可思议的速度再次达到高潮。亚瑟不知道究竟是标记的那一咬、还是什么自然现象，能促使一位omega将他的alpha拉入高潮。

 

当高潮平息下来后，亚瑟将他的爱人拉近，温柔地吻了吻他咬下的地方。那里刺目地红着，看上去很疼。

 

“不疼的。”梅林向他保证道，“你那样做真的太棒了，我太爱你了。”

 

“哦，我爱你更多。”亚瑟向他保证道，又吻了他一下。

 

“这又不是比赛。”梅林低声咕哝着，背靠在他身上。

 

他们仍然紧紧相连，因此躺下花了他们一些功夫。亚瑟小心翼翼地让两人翻过身，这样他们能侧身躺在一起。他紧紧地抱住梅林，将下巴搁在梅林的肩上，仍然不时地吻着那块咬痕。

 

“我到这儿的时候，你一丝不挂。”亚瑟懒洋洋地说。

 

梅林朝他哼了一声：“没有什么能逃过你的眼睛，不是吗？”

 

“如果有其他人进来了怎么办？”亚瑟咧嘴一笑，尽管他认为如果有人哪怕接近他的omega一点点，他也会撕开他们的喉咙。他意识到，自己或许不要告诉梅林这件事。

 

“我会保持非常、非常地安静。”梅林向他保证。

 

“凡事都有第一次。”亚瑟开玩笑道。

 

“是啊，”梅林叹了口气，亚瑟意识到他完全想到了别处，“是的，有。但是第二次，第三次……”

 

“未来所有的时间……”亚瑟低语道，将一个吻深深印进梅林的脖子。看到自己在他的omega皮肤上留下的记号，他无法抑制内心涌起的满足感。“你现在是我的了，梅林。”

 

“嗯哼，”梅林在亚瑟的结上稍稍扭动了一下，内壁收紧了些。亚瑟倒吸一口气，这感觉真是太奇妙了。“而你，亚瑟·潘德拉贡，是我的。别忘了这点。”

 

他不可能忘记这点。尽管如此，如果梅林想把事情发展成一场比赛，亚瑟已经准备好了。

 

亚瑟已经知道了，梅林他怕痒。同时他被困在亚瑟的结上，可能会有一小时左右都无法逃脱。亚瑟很想知道他能从梅林身上得到多少扭动和紧紧包裹的感觉，以及这感觉有多棒。

 

只有一个办法可以知道……

 

“你这个蠢货（You prat）！”几分钟后，梅林气喘吁吁，徒劳地挣扎着想要逃走。尽管他同时笑了起来，这更加刺激了亚瑟。“你这个彻头彻尾的蠢货。哦，天哪……不！”

 

尽管梅林发出那么多尖叫和抗议，亚瑟能感觉到他又硬了。

 

亚瑟相当自信自己赢了。

 

———————————————————

 

午后不久，亚瑟和梅林从谷仓里出来了。他们偷偷溜进梅林家里洗澡，梅林给两人做了三明治，他们就坐在外面的院子里吃。亚瑟吃完了，思索着他们是否可以回到谷仓，再来一轮。

 

这时，威尔回到了埃尔多。他每周都会去一个名字里有太多辅音的大城镇的农贸市场。他一看到梅林和亚瑟，就按响了卡车的喇叭，然后在他们面前停了下来。

 

“他们找到你的车了，伙计。”他一下车就开门见山地说，“整个区域都被封锁了，我不得不绕远路走。天杀的花了很长时间。”

 

亚瑟注意到，威尔正拿着一份卷成棍状，疑似是报纸的东西。他看起来很不高兴。

 

“你知道还发生了什么吗？我在一个加油站停下，在行驶这么多英里后需要加油。我想进去吃点东西。猜猜我在报纸头版上发现了什么？有什么想法吗， _亚瑟_ ？”

 

“你发现亚瑟是威尔士亲王，半个国家的人都在找他，”梅林告诉他，“或者类似的什么事情。”

 

这显然把威尔吓坏了。“你知道？你为什么不说出来呢？”他朝梅林走了一步，亚瑟立刻站到他们中间，迫使他停了下来。

 

“我不需要对抗威尔。”梅林抗议道，但亚瑟并没有认真听。他发现，任何在他身边的人即使对他的omega生一点气，都会激发他的保护本能。但那是威尔，威尔是梅林的朋友。亚瑟深吸了一口气，竭力让自己的冷静下来。

 

“我当然告诉他了，”亚瑟说道，“我给了他选择。”

 

“像你这样的人可不会给omega选择的权利，”威尔指责道，“看看这个！”

 

他举起报纸，以便他们都能看到标题和图片。那有一张巨大的亚瑟的照片，还有一张较小的乌瑟的照片，他站在宫殿外边，看起来疲惫而憔悴。亚瑟一把抓过来，快速浏览了主要文章。里面有他烧毁的汽车的照片，还有关于可能发生的事以及他可能的所在地一页又一页的理论。

 

“他们认为你在车祸中被烧死了，而一些病态的皇家粉丝偷走了你的尸体，”威尔提供了一点帮助，“或者你跌跌撞撞地走了，死在了灌木丛里。这就是为什么没人能够接近那个地点，他们正在搜索。我们离他们差不多有十英里远，但他们最终还是会到达这里。”

 

亚瑟仍然在阅读着报道。第五页有张莫嘉娜和莱昂的照片。她正匆匆远离摄像机，而他则努力保护她免受摄像机骚扰。她低着头，但亚瑟能看见她一直在哭。他突然感到一阵内疚，意识到他甚至没有考虑他的失踪会给那些爱他的人带来多大的打击。

 

“我需要回去，”亚瑟意识到，“我得给我姐姐打个电话。”

 

即使他手机开机时里头还有电，在这个偏远的社区里可能也没有任何信号。如果莫嘉娜在瓦尔兰特附近接电话的话，他会立刻在来电显示上暴露身份，这会将莫嘉娜置于危险之中。所以亚瑟使用了社区座机，压根儿就没有冒险联系莫嘉娜。

 

乌瑟警卫队的首领，亚瑟暗中信任的那位是他最后联系的人。梅林站在他身边，紧张地听着。

 

“莱昂，除非你现在是一个人，否则什么也别说，假装是别人给你打电话。”

 

“亚瑟？亚瑟，是你吗？”莱昂平日里平静的声音听起来近乎疯狂。

 

“是的。附近没有人能听见你说话吧？”

 

“哦，谢天谢地！我在车上，正要下来帮忙搜查。你在哪儿？大家都担心死了！那场意外……”

 

“那不是意外！”亚瑟咆哮道，“瓦尔兰特和鲍斯把我撞出了马路！”

 

“不……他们不会……”

 

“如果这是一场意外，你为什么只找到了那辆车？”亚瑟反问道，“他们知道它在哪里。如果他们是无辜的，他们早就该告诉你了。不，瓦尔兰特在一个转弯处停了下来，在那里我不可能看见他，直到为时已晚。他现在在哪儿？”

 

电话那头停顿了一会儿。“自从你消失后，瓦尔兰特的情绪一直很奇怪。他一直说你可能在国外，坚持我们找错了地方。他甚至自愿到法国领导搜寻工作。他声称他们看见你了，但那是在你的车被发现之前。”莱昂沉重地叹了口气。“从昨天起我就没有他的消息了。”

 

亚瑟点点头：“这不是什么坏事。如果他还有一丝理智尚存，他都会留在国外。我会告诉你我的位置，你可以来接我。”

 

“等一下，我先把车停在路边，这样我就能记录了。”

 

莱昂正忙着的时候，亚瑟把情况转述给了梅林。听到瓦尔兰特逃到国外的消息，梅林松了口气。或许他一直在担心这个人会出现在埃尔多，完成他未竟的事业。

 

“莱昂待会儿就要来了，你会喜欢他的。他是个好人，他会把我们带回宫殿。”

 

“我听见了，你在跟谁说话？”莱昂的声音从电话那头传了过来。

 

亚瑟对梅林笑了笑，梅林看上去又紧张了起来。

 

“好吧，”他告诉莱昂，“你知道父亲有多么希望我找一位合适的omega安定下来吗……？”

 

—————————————————

 

莱昂不到一小时就赶到了。他已经开了相当远的距离，很可能打破了每一个限速。

 

“又一个上流社会的混蛋。”莱昂开车过来时，威尔抱怨道。胡妮斯试图让他安静下来，但威尔只是瞪着亚瑟，接着在莱昂下车的时候瞪着他。

 

“妈的，他真高。”

 

“威尔！”胡妮斯嘶嘶叫道。她对亚瑟的身份这个消息接受得挺好，她早就接受了亚瑟迟早会带走她儿子这个事实。“他是皇家卫队的队长！”

 

“时髦的保镖，”威尔抱怨道，但声音很小，莱昂听不见。

 

“亚瑟，谢天谢地，”莱昂大声说着，快步向他走来。他们没有拥抱，因为莱昂太得体了。但是他笑容可掬，脸上写满了解脱，“我们以为你死了！”

 

“没那么幸运。”威尔评论道。胡妮斯打了他的胳膊，但他看起来并不后悔。

 

莱昂担心地看着亚瑟。“亚瑟，这不是你的omega 吧？”他迟疑的地问道。

 

“该死的厚脸皮！”威尔抱怨道，“我是个beta。”

 

“绝对不是，”亚瑟向莱昂保证道。梅林有些犹豫地站在一边。亚瑟握住他的手，把他拉近。“这是梅林。”

 

不管莱昂在想什么，他都没有表现在脸上。他彬彬有礼，主动伸出手来：“很高兴见到你。”

 

“梅林把我从坠落点救了出来。”亚瑟解释道，然后当威尔似乎咳嗽起来时，亚瑟补充道，“威尔帮了他一把。”

 

莱昂看着他们两个，向胡妮斯点了点头，然后把全部注意力转向亚瑟。“你给莫嘉娜打电话了吗？”

 

“是的。”他会面对眼泪，还有很多问题。亚瑟唯一能做的就是阻止莫嘉娜跟着莱昂一同来这里。“但没给我父亲打。我认为你可以得到赏金。”

 

“没有……哦，很有趣。”莱昂看了一眼梅林，然后又看了看亚瑟。“尽管如此，你还是得亲自得到其他的消息。国王仍然希望你和他为你展示的那些omega中的一位结婚。”

 

亚瑟紧紧地抓住了梅林的手。“不可能。我已经做出了选择。”

 

“好吧……他可能会很高兴你平安无事，这没什么大不了的。”莱昂深吸了一口气，然后拿起手机打了电话。

 

“陛下？我是莱昂。我找到您的儿子了……”

 

亚瑟站在午后的阳光下，他的伴侣在他身旁。他的父亲可能会咆哮和发怒一段时间，但他们可以应对他抛向他们的任何东西。

 

一起。

 

END


End file.
